Rewriting A Story Of Life
by BeeGommes
Summary: Isabella trabalha como garçonete e sonha em juntar dinheiro suficiente para que possa largar Mike Newton, seu marido prepotente e controlador. Ela possui o dom de fazer receitas especiais, as quais são inspiradas pelos problemas e circunstâncias de sua vida. Entretanto uma gravidez inesperada muda seus planos, fazendo com que ela se fortaleça.


Nota da Autora

_-Primeira história que escrevo e chego ao fim então estou super feliz e orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter conseguido escrever algo que ao meu ver é bom. _  
_-A fic é inspirada no filme A Garçonete e num sairia se não fosse a TamihCullen ( . /u/51622/)ela me apoiou bastante, obrigada querida._  
_-Não vou pedir comentários pois acho que isso é algo espontâneo e vem do coração e é de feito vontade própria ..._

* * *

**Sinopse**

Isabella trabalha como garçonete e sonha em juntar dinheiro suficiente para que possa largar Mike Newton, seu marido prepotente e controlador. Ela possui o dom de fazer receitas especiais, as quais são inspiradas pelos problemas e circunstâncias de sua vida. Entretanto uma gravidez inesperada muda seus planos, fazendo com que ela se fortaleça.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Sou Isabella Newton tenho vinte e três anos e sou casada a dois, quando casei era jovem e achava que amava meu marido, sempre fui insegura e nunca fui namoradeira sempre quieta no meu canto e quando Mike surgiu na minha vida todo galanteador e gentil fiquei doida nunca tinha sentido aquela paixão explosiva e foi somente isso: paixão. Com o passar do tempo e com menos de 1 ano de namoro veio o pedido de casamento o que me deslumbrou e muito, foi um casamento simples somente alguns conhecidos já que meu pai nunca conhecia e minha mãe faleceu em um acidente de carro. Acho que o fato do Mike ter aparecido na minha vida logo após a morte da minha mãe contribuiu para a burrada que fiz ao me envolver com ele. A carência e necesidade de afeto foi um dos motivos para que eu me envolvesse com ele.

Depois do casamento tudo mudou ele me controla demais, acha que eu sou sua escrava e ainda me bate se eu não fizer ou simplesmente quando faço algo que o desagrada.

Neste momento tinha que tomar uma decisão séria, uma das mais importantes da minha vida pois agora não é só minha vida que este infeliz filho de uma puta vai atormentar e eu tenho que sair desse inferno ...

_6 meses depois _

Acordei cedo naquele dia por volta das cinco e pouca da manhã porém Mike ainda estava em casa e eu não queria ter o desprazer de vê-lo e eu ainda estava um pouco _down_, quando os barulhos cessaram levantei-me bem devagar pois já estava de 36 semanas e hoje tinha consulta.

Nos primeiros meses enquanto dava para dar eu _dava_ para o meu médico ele me fazia bem, era boa pessoa mas infelizmente era casado. Eu nutria muito carinho e gratidão por ele acho que até se tornaria amor. Apesar de tudo eu ainda acredito que exista o amor verdadeiro aquele que lhe faz bem, que faz flutuar e creer que tudo dará certo, que faz suas pernas tremerem, você gaguejar e o coração acelerar.

...

Dolores: -Sra. Newton ! Pode entrar - avisou a enfermeira

Bella: -Boa tarde, James - falei assim que entrei

James: -Boa tarde querida, como vocês estão? Tem sentido algo fora do normal?

Bella: - Não, somente as costas porém acho que é do peso da barriga.

James: - Vou te examinar, vamos?

Somente assenti e o segui até a sala ao lado, onde foi feito os procedimentos e exames padrões e não fora constatada nada fora do normal para o meu tempo gestacional.

James: - Noto que você esta tão tristinha, o que posso fazer por você ?

Bella: - Nada, ninguém pode fazer nada por mim. Sabe estou cansada de tudo e todos esse bebê que não fora planejado, meu marido filho de uma puta que é super doente pois creio que ele seja pertubado, do meu emprego onde meu chefe somente sabe me explorar as vezes queria largar tudo, sumir e fugir dessa minha decadente realidade. - disse já chorando, era bom desabafar e James era um bom ouvinte.

James: - Não posso resolver seus problemas mas posso aliviar um pouco. Vá lá para fora e me espera 20 minutinhos e eu acabo aqui só tenho mais uma consulta e é rápida.

Bella: - Obrigada Jay, sabe que te adoro você é um ótimo amigo.

Sai da sala um pouco melhor e sentei num banco do lado de fora observando a paisagem a minha frente. Um tempinho depois uma senhora sentou ao meu lado.

Senhora: -Bela barriga, sua filha vai ser forte, uma guerreira vai lhe dar força. Seu grande amor não está tão longe quanto pensa ... quando menos esperar seu principe encantado aparece, você será muito feliz ao lado dele e ainda ganhará pessoas muito boas ao seu redor. Se livre dos estorvos que rondam sua vida e marque este dia pois muita coisa irá mudar. Fique com Deus.

Depois se levantou e continuou caminhando. Fiquei olhando feito tonta na direção que ela foi feitoenquanto as palavras dela dançavam na minha mente.

James: - Vamos lá ?

Bella: - Que susto Jay ! Me ajude a levantar.

Disse estendendo minha mão para ele, porém quando eu me levantei senti uma puta dor e uma água escorendo pelas minhas pernas.

James: - Temos alguém adiantada aqui, hein. Sente ai enquanto chamo a ambulância.

Fomos para o hospital. Mike pelo menos tinha levado minhas coisas e as da bebê que ja estavam prontas. Logo seguimos para a sala de parto.

_1 hora depois_

Bella: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

James: - Calma Bella, respira fundo, ainda não tem dilatação suficiente, aguenta so mais um pouco.

_20 minutos depois _

Bella: - EU QUERO QUALQUER COISA QUE PARE A PORRA DESSA DOR QUE TA QUASE ME PARTINDO AO MEIO, E MIIIIIIIIIIIIKE DESLIGA ESTA BOSTA DESSA CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMERA.

Mike: - Calma meu amor queria somente te agradar.

James: Já tem dilatação suficiente, vou chamar o anestesista.

Bella: - TA, TA ANDA LOGO JAMES SÓ QUERO QUE ESSA DOR PAAAAAAASSE.

_5 minutos depois_

James: - Essa é Victória minha esposa. Ela e alguns outros residentes vieram ver a aplicação da anestesia.

Victória: -Olá Bella ! James fala muito sobre você.

Bella: - É, ele real ...men ...te é um OOOOOOOTIMO mé ...dico.

Victória: - Certo, vou deixar eles trabalharemm tudo de bom pra vocês.

E deu um beijo em James e eu somente virei o rosto e encontrei Mike me encarando.

Mike: - Eu disse pra você não engravidar agora é tarde não adianta chorar e berrar de dor e nem ficar olhando assim pra mim, sua filha que esta te fazendo sofrer e só por isso eu já não gosto dela.

Fiquei besta depois dessa declaração dele, porém não tive tempo para responder pois a anestesia estava fazendo efeito.

_Alguns minutos depois_

Bella: - TIRA, TI...RA, TA DOEEEEEEEEEEN...DO MUI...TOO, OH ... MEU ... DEUS, FI...LHA NÃOOOO FAÇAAAA IS...SO COM SUA MAAAA...AAAAE.

E então o mundo parou pra mim. Minha _Reneé_. Minha filha nasceu. De modo natural. Linda. Forte. Saudavel. Fiquei encarando-a por um tempo que não sei definir e infelizmente o encanto foi quebrado pelo voz do infeliz do meu marido.

Mike: - Não sei que graça você vê nessa coisa. Ela te deixou gorda, inchada, chata, e ainda te fez berrar e chorar de dor por horas. Ela é feia, vai te deixar horas sem dormir e te pertubar para o resto da vida.

Sem deixar de olha minha bebê falei.

Bella: - Também não sei como eu consigui ficar com você todo esse tempo, não sei como te aturei. Quero o divórcio.

Até eu me surpreendi com essa atitude.

Mike: - Não e não. Não aceito de jeito nenhum.

Bella: - Somente informei não perguntei _se_ você quer.

Mike surtou e foi convidado a se retirar do hospital, depois de sua saída recebi a visita do velho Jonh. _Jonh Walls_ grande homem e amigo esteve no meu quarto antes da sua cirurgia para colocar Marca Passo e me deixou um envelope com a salvação da minha vida e que infelizmente não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer pois o velho Jonh não resistiu a cirurgia.

Depois disso tudo me afastei definitivamente de James, ele ainda me procurou mas no breve diálogo que tive com Victória no meu parto percebi o quanto ela o ama e não merecia isso. Não me arrependo do nosso caso ficou guardado em mim como um bom momento.

Montei meu restaurante chamado Sunset e estava seguindo minha vida junto a minha Reneé.

Eu estava correndo pelo restaurante pois teria uma festinha infantil num espaço no fundo do restaurante quando esbarrei num cara. Alto, cabelo cor de bronze que me deu uma vontade louca de passar a mão, o corpo sem nada fora do lugar e os olhos penetrantes que me encaravam brilhantes, vivos e encantados. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos encarando, somente sei o que eu sentia. Coração acelerado, pernas bambas e respiração entrecortada e um sentimento estranhamente agradavel e uma sensação de que tinha finalmente achado meu lugar, a pessoa certa para ser meu companheiro. Nosso momento foi quebrado por duas vozes infantis.

Reneé: - Mama!

Seth: - Tio Edwad!

Eu senti que depois daquele dia muita coisa iria mudar na minha vida e era para _melhor_, sentia que poderia _reescrever a história da minha vida_.

* * *

**Capítulo Bônus.**

_- Calma meu amor, a mamãe não vai fugir._

_- Mamãe, mamãe ! Chegemos, cadê você ?_

Sorriu ao escutar a voz da minha filha e do meu marido e logo após a porta da sala bateu também.

_B. - Estou aqui na cozinha meus amores._

Avisei e logos eles passavam pela grande porta, lindos como sempre: Edward de terno e pasta de couro em uma mão e a outra mão entrelaçada a pequenina mão de Reneé que estava com seu uniforme escolar, a mochila e a pasta de desenho ambas da Hello Kitty.

R. - Hum que cheilinho bom. Deu até fominha.

E. - É pequena, que _cheirinho_ bom, a mamãe cozinha bem né? Eu ja estava com saudades da comida dela e você não estava ?

R. - Lógico que sim né papi, hoje almoçamos na casa da vovó Esme e do vovó Carlisle junto com a tia Alice e o Seth.

Me verei e os encarei colocando as mãos na cintura e fazendo uma careta de falsa indignação.

B. - Somente da minha comida que sentiram falta? Tudo bem , tudo bem eu não ligo mesmo, oh to nem ai. - Disse sacudindo os ombros.

R. - Claro que não né mamãe ! A gente tava com uma saudade bem _gandi_ assim - abriu os braços o máximo que conseguiu e eu sorri com isso - Não é papai ?

E. - Lógico que sim bebê. Bem grande assim mesmo. E sabe que eu tive uma ótima ideia? Que tal um abraço coletivo na mamãe ?

Reneé assentiu e nos segundos seguintes estavamos os três abraçados no meio da cozinha. Eu estava em paz com a minha familia nos meus braços. Protegida e amada, muito amada.

B. - Agora, os dois para cima. Tomem um banho e fiquem cheirosos e confortavéis que o jantar já está quase pronto. Reneé vá tirando a roupa que eu ja subo.

E. - Quer que eu dê banho nela amor?

B. - Não, pode deixar que eu dou assim vai mais rápido.

Ele concordou e subiram. Uns minutinhos depois eu subi para o quarto de Reneé e a encontrei vestida em um roupão e mechendo nos seus brinquedos. Levei-a ao seu banheiro e dei-lhe um banho rápido. Depois troquei-a conversando sobre sua festa de aniversário que já estava próxima.

Descemos rindo e Edward já estava lá embaixo arrumando a mesa.

B. - Amor, não precisava eu fazia isso rapidinho. Você deve estar cansado.

E. - Love, você também deve estar cansada e eu trabalho mais sentado do que em pé como você. Quem esta mais cansado ?

R. - Eu. Poquê eu corri, eu nadei na escolinha com as minhas amigas, eu contei histórinhas poquê hoje era eu que inventava, eu brinquei de pega-pega, de esconde- esconde, fui no parqui ...

E. - Ok bebê. Foi você que mais se cansou hoje. - disse rindo e eu o acompanhei.

B- Vamos jantar. E o senhor meu marido arrumou a mesa muito bem ein, como você é prendado. - disse risonha. Adorava esses momentos família que tinhamos, era tão bom.

O jantar transcorreu muito bem, nós riamos das coisas que Reneé falava. Sim minha filha fala mais que a boca.

Depois da sobremesa Edward foi colocar Reneé para dormir enquanto eu ia para a cozinha.

Estava dando um jeito na cozinha quando o Edward me abraçou por trás.

E. - Sabe andei pensando _nossa_ filha já esta com quase quatro anos, estamos casados a dois acho que Reneé esta precisando de irmãozinhos. - dizia enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

B. - Hum ... é talvez mas terá que me convencer. - Disse fazendo charme, é lógico que de mim o Edward conseguia tudo e mal sabia ele que eu tinha uma surpresinha.

E. - É? Sabe quero um time de basquete inteiro. E eu sei um jeito bem gostoso de te convencer.

B. - É? Como?

E. - Primeiro deixe a cozinha que amanhã a Rita arruma e depois vamos subir para o quarto que eu te convenço fácil, fácil.

B. - Acho que não será preciso me convencer. E acho também que é impossível engravidar quando ja se esta grávida.

E. - É acho também. Essse não é meu ramo sou promotor não médico. - Deu de ombros, distraído. Acho que a ficha não tinha caído.

_B. - __Edward eu estou grávida!_

_**...fim**_

* * *

**Desde já obrigada por lerem e por comentarem. Beijos!**


End file.
